


【brujay亲情向】明天我们可以一起出去吗

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 就……随便写写
Kudos: 10





	【brujay亲情向】明天我们可以一起出去吗

**Author's Note:**

> 就……随便写写

Bruce，你明天有安排了吗？  
是的，董事会。  
你不都是去睡觉的吗，去不去有什么关系？  
这次不一样，有个重大的经营决策必须去听一听，虽然我只是个草包花花公子，但为了保证我今后的生活质量我也不能让那些心怀鬼胎的董事们把Wayne集团玩倒闭了。  
好吧，你忙你的，反正不过是愚蠢的学校愚蠢的亲子活动，我叫Dick去吧，正好可以让那些愚蠢的小屁孩们对着他的屁股尖叫别来烦我。  
……注意语言。

Bruce，明天你打算做什么？  
继续查那个连环杀人碎尸案，我已经查到一些线索了，必须在下一个受害者出现之前抓住凶手。  
嗯哼，明白了，为了哥谭。我帮你一起查吧，两个人效率更高~  
你原本想叫我干什么？  
没什么啦，一些微不足道的小事儿~

Bruce，你这是要去哪儿？  
瞭望塔值班。  
诶？可明天是……  
我得给防御系统升级，大概需要三天时间，半小时后我就走。  
……走好。  
Master Jason，明天的生日聚会你是否有想要邀请的朋友？  
……不Alfred，聚会就不了，你给我做小甜饼就好啦~

Bruce，这周末可以和我出去一下吗？  
对不起jason，我得……去维护一下我的公众形象，下次好吗？  
明白~这次是什么，维密超模？封面女郎？三个还是五个？  
……你还不到关心这事情的时候。  
诶~说给我听嘛，难道我得去买八卦杂志才能一睹Brucy宝贝儿的风采？说嘛~  
咳咳~Alfred，可以开饭了吗？  
你转移话题的方式很生硬啊你知道吗！

Jason，曾经的我总以为时间还很长，机会还很多，可我是如此愚蠢，董事会我去了也没什么区别，值班可以调换，防御系统晚一天升级瞭望塔也不会毁灭，愚蠢的约会更是不值一提，可是我却从没参加过你的家长会，没有陪你一起参加亲子活动，没有陪你去游乐场，甚至连你的生日聚会都错过了。我多想你能再给我一次机会，可是……

你比什么都重要，可我只能在失去你以后才后悔莫及……

Jason，你明天有安排了吗？  
嗯哼，最近有些贩毒的混蛋觉得生命有些多余，我决定大发慈悲成全他们。  
Jason！！  
我的地盘我要怎么管都是我的事！跟你没关系！  
我会跟着你的。  
哦哦哦方便随时把我扔进阿卡姆去，我懂的~  
Jason……

Jason，明天你打算做什么？  
做些你这大少爷从来不会做的事，打扫，采购，洗衣服，哦，还有你这辈子都学不会的做饭。  
我可以………？  
不可以。

Jason，你这是要去哪儿？  
α星系β星球。  
可明天是……  
那里的统治者向塔玛兰星发出了求救请求，Kori叫我和Roy去帮忙。我很急，你有什么事找你的大蓝鸟去。  
什么时候回来？  
我怎么知道，看情况吧？  
……哦。  
Master Bruce，关于明天的聚会，我希望能听到一个好消息。  
……抱歉，Alfred。

Jason，这周末可以和我出去一下吗？  
老头子我不知道你打什么主意，不过我可以先听听你想叫我干嘛。  
……只是想和你一起吃饭而已，可以吗？  
当然……不可以！！老头子你脑袋坏掉了吗我他妈才不要跟你一起出去上次你和Dick吃饭就被眼瞎脑残的八卦媒体爆成了Brucy宝贝改口味想尝小鲜肉这次你还不吸取教训我才不要和你一起出现在八卦新闻里标题是震惊！Brucy宝贝性向成迷是美女的失格还是菊花的胜利！！！  
……那，回庄园吃饭？  
不回！！  
……Alfred做了辣热狗……  
Alfred根本不可能做辣热狗他最痛恨的就是垃圾食品卧槽老蝙蝠你居然说出这种低级的谎话你真是太堕落了！！！


End file.
